Window Panes: Pane Five
by Seshat3
Summary: Jack vents his frustration of endless looping, taking down the entire SGC!


Scriber's Note:  I haven't been able to bring myself to write the 'dark' pane I have in mind, but in the meantime I'll keep writing the funny ones.  Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it.  I've been inspired to write a few more fics other than SG-1 so watch out for Babylon 5 and more!

Window Panes: Pane 5

Jack crouched low to the floor, weapon in hand, the hallway behind him littered with victims.  The hallway to his right was…Jack ducked his head out and quickly brought it back…empty.  He leapt out into the corridor and darted along to the next junction.  Checking the ammunition of his weapon he grinned in satisfaction, plenty for everyone, and if not, he still had the pistols tucked into his belt.  The grin on Jack face disappeared at the sound of voices coming towards him.  He drew himself up against the wall and prepared to fire.

________________

Hours earlier Jack had been sitting in the briefing room, going over the same old conversation, the same old explanation.  He was getting sick of this, sick to his bones where his fingers itched to do anything it took to stop this insanity.  Jack sometimes wondered if he _would_ go insane, he was surprised he'd made it this far.  His team babbled on while Jack's mind wandered, he'd had a lot of fun the previous loops but this time, this time he was angry.

THWACK

Jack's fist hit the table and he stood up, knocking over his glass of water.  Sam stepped back while Daniel grabbed at the papers scattered on the table.  Teal'c merely raised his eyebrow while the General sat back and studied his Colonel.  Jack stood for a moment longer, all eyes on him, then threw his hands in the air "I've had enough of this" was all he said as he stormed out of the room.

The entire place seemed much calmer after he left, though Daniel was busily mopping up a sodden piece of paper.  Sam sat down, rather stunned, and turned to the General.

Hammond held up his hand for silence "I think these loops have taken their toll on Jack.  Let's just indulge him this time.  I'll notify Janet and have her keep an eye on him.  Teal'c, how are you feeling?"

All eyes turned to Teal'c, after all, a frustrated Jack was nothing compared to an angry Jaffa.  Teal'c cocked his head and calmly responded "I am well General Hammond, I maintain much more discipline than O'Neill."

The General nodded "Very well, but I want you to report to the infirmary.  Might as well nip it in the bud.  Dismissed."

Sam and Daniel walked out of the room together, warily watching the halls for any sign of Jack.  He was the last person either one of them wanted to see right now.

"So you think he's crazy?"

"Daniel!"

"Sorry, I just think he's gone overboard, I mean, put yourself in his place."

Carter shrugged "I don't know how I'd handle it, I haven't thought about it."

"I just think we should be careful, he could snap anytime."

Carter stopped walking "If he hasn't already" she replied ominously.

Daniel shivered.

________________

Jack was too frustrated to care what people thought of him.  He had found a way to vent his anger and he wouldn't have to live with the consequences.  He primed his weapon as the voices got closer.

"No one has seen him, he doesn't leave anyone standing."

"I want the base on full alert, we need to stop him…now."

"Yessir"

Jack jumped out in front of the General and the Lieutenant he'd been speaking to.  Hammond immediately held out his hands while the Lieutenant trained his weapon on the Colonal.

"Jack, put your weapon down, you don't need to do this."

"Yes sir, I do" Jack said, then opened fire.

The Lieutenant was the first to go down, the General followed immediately after.  Jack was a fast shot.  They didn't stand a chance.

Jack didn't look back at the bodies slumped on the floor, if he had, he'd have seen the General's hand stirring, inching towards the weapon loosely held in the Lieutenants hand.

Jack hurriedly crept on towards the infirmary.  Janet and Teal'c were two of the last personnel standing, and he didn't have much time left before the loop began again.

The infirmary was dark, and quiet…too quiet.  Jack cautiously entered the room, weapon held ready, he swept aside the curtains surrounding one of the beds only to find nothing.  Checking each bed he finally noticed slight movement behind the last station.  Grinning, he slowly made his way down the room.  "C'mon…I know you're in there" he quietly called out.  "It's no use hiding from me."  Jack reached out with the muzzle of his weapon to pull aside the curtain. He stopped when he felt the pressure of a pistol on his back.

"Drop the weapon Colonel."  General Hammond ordered.

Jack slowly, very very slowly put the Super Soaker on the ground.  It leaked a bit of water when he dropped it, but Jack took no notice.  In one lightening quick motion he pulled the water guns from his belt and soaked the General's shirt.  He fired until the water ran out and Hammond stood dripping wet.  Not as satisfactory as having the Super Soaker knock him out, but Jack knew he'd remember the look on Hammond's face for the rest of his life.

He saluted the General, and smiled "Next loop I'll be just fine sir."

"What in hell are you talking about Colonel?"

"You'll see." Jack said simply, as the world washed out in white.


End file.
